


It's an alien!

by KeepCalmandGay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a lack of science where there should probably be science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmandGay/pseuds/KeepCalmandGay
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz are on a date at the aquarium and the Doctor swears she saw an alien.





	It's an alien!

**Author's Note:**

> I met an axolotl last week, and my sister said it looked like an alien. Thus, this fic was born.

Yasmin Khan tangled her fingers with the Doctor’s, looking fondly upon her girlfriend as she rambled on about ocean life on Earth. Sure, she loved spending time with Ryan and Graham, but she was glad they declined the visit to the aquarium, instead finding an all-day buffet, so that the two women could have a solo date for once.

Yaz was lost in her thoughts about how lovely it was to spend the day with the Doctor (and how adorable her scientific rambling was) when a gasp drew her back into reality. The Doctor’s hand slipped from hers as the alien rushed towards an exhibit.

“Yaz!” she exclaimed, nose pressed up against the glass. “It’s a Jalirinian! I haven’t seen one of these for a millennium!”

Yaz looked on in concern as the Doctor grew quiet and her face scrunched up in concentration.

“Er, Doctor? What are you doing?”

“This species is also telepathic, I’m trying to communicate with them. The problem is, though,” she continued, ignoring Yaz’s quiet  _ also? _ , “I think they must be drugged or something. I can’t seem to be able to make contact.”

Yaz furrowed her brow and stepped up to the informational plaque on the exhibit.

“Or, and this is just a thought, or this is simply an axolotl.”

“A what? No, no, no, it’s a Jalirinian.”

“An axolotl is a salamander from Mexico, Doctor, not an alien,” she read off the plaque, looking back at the blonde. “It is cute, though. Do you think the gift shop will have a stuffed axolotl?”

“I’m telling you, Yaz, it’s an alien! From the planet Jalirin! We need to rescue it from the aquarium. I think I’ve got a tank in one of my pockets. You hold it and I’ll coax them in, got it?” the Doctor looked up at Yaz, a pleading look in her eyes. Yaz groaned to herself, knowing that this was one of those times when it would be really hard to dissuade the Doctor from something.

“Honey, no. We cannot take animals from the aquarium. It’s illegal. And seeing as I’m police, I can’t let you do illegal things.”

“You’re only police in Sheffield. Not here. Please, Yaz. You’d be helping this Jalirinian!” The Doctor brought out her pout and Yaz felt her resolve breaking. Then she caught sight of a security guard walking around the room and remembered why she was saying no to her girlfriend.

“No. But,” she cut off the impending whine from the Time Lord, “let’s finish our visit, then we can go back to the TARDIS and do some research. I’m not letting you steal something without proof.” Yaz only hoped this would work- she knew the Doctor well enough to know that she would not agree easily. Which is why she was surprised at the next words out of the Doctor’s mouth-

“Okay, why don’t you head on to the gift shop- I love a good gift shop, don’t you- and find that stuffed axolotl. I’ve got to go the bathroom quickly, meet you there, yeah?”

“Oh, okay,” Yaz leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “Remember, no stealing animals from the aquarium!”

\--

Yaz questioned her life decisions when she found herself running from the aquarium security less than ten minutes later, the Doctor just feet in front of her, holding a tub with two axolotls in it.

“I thought I said no stealing animals, Doctor!” Yaz shouted as they stopped at the TARDIS.

“Well,” the Doctor began with an all too innocent face, “they’re not an animal, they’re an alien. And you said nothing about stealing aliens.”

“Stealing is bad, why do I need to have this conversation with my adult girlfriend,” Yaz muttered to herself before catching up with the Doctor. 

“Ok, the medbay. I’m going to run a quick check up. I can’t imagine it’s feeling too well after being stuck in a terran zoo for goodness knows how long and I’ve got to-”

“Nope,” interrupts Yaz. She pulls the blonde to a stop by the computer at the console. “Research first. Can you put this in English, please?”

“But, the Jalirinian!” the Doctor protested, her eyes wide.

“It can wait a few more minutes, honey. The computer, please?”

“Fine, but I’m telling you! It’s an alien stranded here on Earth!”

Yaz rolled her eyes and started searching around on the computer. After a couple clicks, she pulled the Doctor in and pointed at the screen.

“One of my mates who likes to go trekking and whatnot at the Academy showed me this site. It shows the traits and habits of most plants and animals, but it’s also got this feature where it shows the evolutionary line of animals. Here is the line for the axolotls. You can trace it back millions of years. Do you believe me now?”

There was a long silence before Yaz looked over. There was a petulant expression on the blonde’s face.

“Nope.”

“Doctor, come on.”

“It just, you humans are always trying to justify the existence of aliens!”

Yaz resisted the urge to facepalm. “Babe, I believe there are aliens on Earth. I do, I promise. Axolotls, however, are terran. See?” She pointed at the computer again.

“Well, you’d say that about bees, too, huh.”

Yaz felt as if she was rapidly losing control of the conversation. “We will be returning to the bees later, but, Doctor. We have proof of axolotls evolving on the surface of the Earth.”

The Doctor took a quick glance at the computer and paused. Yaz saw the crack in the Doctor’s determination and kept talking.

“You always say you’re a scientist, right? Well, the science is here. Besides, I have to reiterate, stealing animals? Especially from an aquarium? It’s illegal. And bad.”

The Doctor slumped, giving in to her girlfriend. “Alright, but do we have to give him back? He’s really cute and would fit into my aquarium.”

“You have an- of course you do.” Yaz could not believe her girlfriend. “Yes, we should give him back. The aquarium is educational by nature, teaching children and visitors about the wildlife found in oceans. You can’t go against that, can you?” She asked, resting her chin on the alien’s shoulder.

“Oh, fine,” she agrees, turning around to give Yaz a kiss. “You’re coming with me, though.”

“Of course I am. How else am I to be sure you will actually return the axolotl.” The two grinned, exiting the TARDIS and turning back to the aquarium.

\--

Yaz stood right behind the Doctor as she handed back the tub with the axolotl in it and gave a formal apology, waving her psychic paper as she did so.

“Sorry about the theft, sirs. You see, I’m with the British Marine Life Center, and I thought I saw something wrong with your axolotl. I had to check it out. Very sorry for the inconvenience. Good-bye now.” The Doctor waved cheerfully and grabbed Yaz’s hand. “Can we go get ice cream? I’ve been craving a custard ice cream from a place nearby. All the fishes here are giving me cravings.”


End file.
